Playing With Fire
by gypsey'sFIREWHISKYgames
Summary: Basically Ron gets drunk and he gets some ideas into his head, with a little help from Harry, and does a very brave and very rash thing. Quit funny and probably going to get lovely and romantic XD *cheesy smile*. Romione fic, as pretty much all ofmine ar.


**BTW: If you are a reader of In Desperate Need of Truth or Dare, I'm sorry, but that story is on a short hiatus, I have writer's block for it, and might not start it again for a week at least.**

**A/N: Just some random waffle, don't worry about when it's set or how old they are, it's not really that canon to the story, it's just the characters and the magic, and as for the ages, young enough to have fun, old enough to know better…**

**Actually, let's just say it's at some point between the fourth and sixth year, while Harry's staying at the burrow. Your decision.**

The Magic of Firewhisky

Ron had had too much to drink.

He and Harry had gone down to the local bar, Diligan's Toadal Wonders for some butterbeer, and were planning on meeting Hermione at a muggle bookstore later.

Who wants butterbeer when there's firewhisky around? Harry could hold his drinks reasonably well, and he'd only had a small glass anyways. Ron, however, had been ranting and raving about Hermione as usual, and paid no heed to Harry's pleas for him to stop drinking, and had now gone a faintly purple colour, as only firewhisky could do to you.

'Harry…?' Ron mumbled, his eyes rolling weirdly as he spoke,

'Yes, Ron. What is it now?' Harry was exhausted from trying to drag Ron down to the bookstore, Hermione would know what to do, after all, and said this quite exasperatedly, his annoyance at Ron becoming apparent.

Ron didn't notice apparently, and continued.

'Harry, don't you think the… sky is a pretty colour? Don't you? DON'T YOU?' Harry nodded weirdly, looking at the navy blue sky, which was, indeed, a very pretty colour. Ron's face, however was not, as he leaned into a bush to puke.

'Ew…' Harry mopped up Ron's face and hauled him up again to continue there journey. He wished he had one of those cell phone things that Dudley had, so he could call Hermione and tell her not to worry.

Harry looked at Ron again as he began mumbling vaguely, Harry could barely decipher what he was saying.

'She pretty. Don choo think, Harry?'

Great, so he couldn't speak properly now. Just brilliant.

'Sure Ron.'

Then Harry had a thought. This could work to his advantage!

'Wait, Ron? Who's pretty?'

Ron mumbled, sounding like a shy little kid.

'Ron!' Harry said sternly, holding back a slightly drunken grin himself, the world was starting to get a bit wobbly. Crap.

'Uh. Er-my-oh-knee. She pretty? Don choo FINK?'

'Oh, sure, yeah.'

Then Ron's face turned aggressive.

'I KNEW YOU LIKED HER! I knew it! Why do you always get EVERYTHING! You're… you're a bad friend, you are. Yeah, that's what you are.'

Ron calmed down a bit, looking kind of confused at this point.

'I don't like Hermione, Ron, you can have her. But you should probably go tell her, don't you think?' Harry grinned.

'Yeah. Yeah, that's a great idea. You're bloody brilliant mate!'

Ron then proceeded to squash Harry with a giant, smelly bear hug, and Harry wheezed as he tried to pull away from his lanky best friend.

Ron suddenly started running and singing some song about a cauldron full of 'hot strong love'…

'Imma yell it off that bridge, that's what Imma do. Don choo fink Harry?'

'Yeah, Ron, that's a great idea.'

'HERMIONE!' it was actually Harry who yelled this, trying to attract her attention for the grand finale.

He heard pattering footsteps and a muffled yell, that sounded put out even from here. Hermione.

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder and wished him good luck, smiling massively to himself as he did so.

Ron took a deep breath and then turned in the direction which he clearly thought Hermione was in, and yelled:

'I'M IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WOOOOOOOH'

Well. One thing was for sure, it was obvious he was drunk, his voice didn't even sound like his own.

But, of course Hermione recognised it.

Harry smiled widely as he muttered 'Lumos!' and his wand proceeded to light up the immediate area, showing a bushy, gobsmacked head directly in front of Harry, and directly behind Ron.

Ron turned around and saw her and grinned drunkenly.

Hermione suddenly took on a worried expression and said sincerely,

'Ron, you're drunk, we need to get you home' and looked at Harry accusingly, as if somehow it was all his fault.

And that was the end of that, for now, Hermione was just going to ignore the major breakthrough in her and Ron's relationship, simply because he clearly wasn't ready right now, and she cared about him just that much.

**A/N: I hope it was OK, I could continue this if anyone wants, but will need five reviews before I will (I'm evil, I know,) so just R&R and I'll continue with a very nice bit of Romione fluff and maybe some Harry/Ginny or whatever you want/ Any ideas, let me know. Thank you for reading, have a nice day!**


End file.
